Life Rolls On, Carry On, Keep Movin' On
by RushersRuleTheWorld97
Summary: Kendall gets in a really bad accident that leaves him deaf. What happens after the accident? Will Kendall learn to move on or will he be stuck in the past? Angst and SLASH. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**Notes from PhotographicSinger97: This was inspired by 'Sing Me a Song' by Rainnboots. Expect more of this kind.**

**This is for later in the story: If the text is **_**italics**_**, it's signing or written things, like a letter or a note. If the text is in "quotes", it's spoken.**

**This takes place when the boys are 8-17.**

**Chapter 1: The Accident (8 Years Old)**

"Logan! Pass it here!" Kendall shouted from the middle of the rink. Logan slap-shot the puck to Kendall from his defensive position of goal-keeper.

"Alright." Kendall stick-handled the puck and passed it to James.

"James! James! Over here! C'mon!" Carlos yelled.

"Boys!" Mr. Knight called the team over to the bench. He took a look at the ten boys in their dark green and maroon jerseys (which Kendall obviously helped pick out) "This is the big game. Our championship games against the Wadena Tornadoes. Knight, center. Diamond, right wing. Garcia, left wing. Hunt, right defense. Palmer, left defense. Mitchell, goal-keeper. Go, go, go!"

"Go, fight, go fight win!" the team chanted as six of the boys skated onto the ice.

Before they knew it, halftime came around. This meant for our four favorite boys… orange-slice-eating time! "Hey, mouth guards in! We're ahead by two goals and there's forty minutes left in the game. You guys got this!"Mr. Knight pushed the same six boys onto the ice once again. Kendall won the face-off and soon was making his way through the defensive line of the Tornadoes. Number 16 (Kendall's 'sworn enemy') stole the puck and glided past Kendall. He grunted and raced to the defensive line. Stopping next to Logan, he vowed to do anything to prevent a goal. This goal.

It happened in a split-second. Number 16, who was five foot four and one hundred and twenty-five pounds, slid towards Kendall and wound up. Number 16 swung and both the puck and the stuck his Kendall right between his left eye and his left ear at almost forty miles per hour.

Kendall didn't even have time to react before he fell backward, unconscious. Blood collected around his head. Logan was immediately by Kendall's side. He took off Kendall's helmet and patted his matted, bloody hair.

The paramedics rushed onto the ice and put Kendall on a gurney. Soon after, Mrs. Knight, a two Katie, Mr. Knight, Carlos, James and Logan were on their way to the hospital.

*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*

~St. Gabriel's Hospital~

"Logie, is Kendall gonna be 'kays?" Carlos asked, worry in his voice.

"I sure hope so Carlos." Logan blinked back tears.

"Excuse me." a tall, blond male doctor interrupted. "Are you family of Kendall Knight?"

"Yes." Mrs. Knight replied.

"You can see him now. I need to talk to you parents about his… condition."

**Notes from PhotographicSinger97: I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. It's midnight. Give me a break. Reviews? Eh? Eh?**


	2. Chapter 2: He's What!

**Notes from PhotographicSinger97: Okay, so this chapter could be crazy awesome or crazy… not awesome.**

**Seriously, go read Rainnboots's 'Sing Me a Song'. Unless you don't like slash. But it's awesome.**

**Chapter 2: He's… What? (8 Years Old)**

"Mrs. Knight, your son's injuries are very serious. The impact THROUGH his helmet fractured three parts of his skull: the pariental, tempural, and frontal bones. He will need surgery, therapy, and medication. His eyes and behind his ears will most likely bruise. Kendall might feel dizzy or tired and he could pass out, have unclear vision, seize, and trouble fully waking up. But… Kendall… he's…" the blond doctor stopped.

"Yes? He's what?" Mr. Knight asked, anxious.

"Your son… he's… Kendall is almost fully deaf."

Mrs. Knight leaned into her husband and sobbed.

Logan tugged on the edge of Mr. Knight's pant leg. "What's wrong?"

"Boys," Mr. Knight huddled the three boys together. "Kendall is deaf." He got up and took Mrs. Knight to the cafeteria.

"Logie?" Carlos asked once the adults left.

"Hmmm?" Logan hummed.

"What does death mean? Doesn't that mean like dead or something? Is Kendall dead?" Carlos started freaking out.

"Carlos, chill out. He's not death, he's deaf. It means he won't be able to hear us when he wakes up. Not anymore. Ever." The three boys hugged right there in the middle of the hallway.

*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*

Two days later, Kendall went into surgery to put metal screws, pins and plates in his skull.

When he came out of surgery, he was covered in wires and IVs. The eight year old had a feeding tube, no hair and an oxygen mask. Kendall was still in a coma.

Logan walked in Kendall's room after the surgery. He fell to the ground and nearly fainted at the sight of his best friend. Carlos and James were laughing when they walked in, but stopped when they saw Logan sobbing and hiccupping violently on the ground.

"Loges, what's wrong?" James questioned.

"K-k-k." Logan cried out.

"Kenny?" Carlos guessed. Logan nodded. All three boys started crying once again in their best friend's- their brother's- hospital room.

*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*Line*

~Three and a Half Days Later~

"Well, we should learn it with him when he wakes up." Logan said.

"Okay." James mumbled. The three boys sat around Kendall's bed when he stirred. Kendall blinked and coughed.

"Where am I?" Kendal became confused when he couldn't hear himself.

Logan grabbed at piece of paper and a pencil and scribbled furiously. He handed it to Kendall as he wiped tears from his eyes with the other hand.

You got hit in the head at the championship game by number 16 five days ago. You have a lot of injuries but the most significant is that you're… deaf.

Kendall dropped the note on his sheets and sighed.

James picked up the note and wrote on it. You're not gonna freak out? Who are you and what have you done with Kendall Knight?

Kendall stifled a laugh. Oh, believe me. I am. Just… not here. They'd probably send me to the psych ward or something for anger issues. They all giggled.

Hey, we had an idea. What if we learned ASL together? That way we could formally 'talk' together. Logan bit his lip, fearing Kendall would say no. If he did, the four of them would have arthritis by the time they were twenty.

Uhm… what's ASL? Kendall twiddled his thumbs.

American Sign Language. Logan smiled when Kendall nodded eagerly.

Kendall grinned and pulled Logan into a hug. James and Carlos squeezed their two brothers and Mrs. Knight walked in and smiled at the four boys' hug.

**Notes from PhotographicSinger97: Well… What did you think? I personally loved the ending to this. Reviews please? Eh? Eh?**


	3. Chapter 3: Love Knows No Boundaries

**Notes from RushersRuleTheWorld97: *Sigh* I've missed this story. It's been far too long. For the most part, it was writer's block not knowing what to do next. I'd like to give ANOTHER shout out to… dun dun dun! LaurenNicole97! She's helped me so much. I'm very sad:/ She's only in ONE of my classes and we can't even speal English in that class! And now I can't goof off with her in band)': *cries***

**So school starts soon (September 6****th****) and idk how often I'll be able to update, I mean I have marching band, homework (that this'll probably take the place of) and a social life to juggle…**

**I'm also very sad because I lost a lot of my reviewers. Wah. Plus, I couldn't go to the BTR concert at 6 Flags yesterday (September 3****rd****) and I can't go to the one today (September 4****th****) because I don't have tickets. But then, LaurenNicole97's going to get pictures and give them my letters and stuffs. Love ya!**

**Lastly, Kendall CAN sign, write and lip read. He can't really talk anymore; it's been 5 years since he's last heard a voice beside his thoughts.**

**Chapter 3: Love Knows No Boundaries (13 Years Old)**

*Kendall's POV*

I paced my room nervously. I didn't know what this feeling was and it killed me. Whenever I thought of Logan, whenever someone signed, said or wrote his name, my stomach filled with butterflies.

***Author's POV***

The blonde-haired, green-eyed thirteen year old timidly walked out of his room and into the kitchen where his mom was studying. He tapped her shoulder.

_Mom?_ he signed.

_What is it sweetie?_ she signed back.

_I… I…_ His hands struggled to form the right words. _Nevermind._ Kendall ran back to his room and shut the door. He grabbed his favorite grey beanie and stuck it on his head, covering most of his hair. Shutting his eyes, he exhaled deeply.

'Come on, Kendall. You can do this!' he thought. Kendall, more confidently this time, strutted out to his mom and tried again.

_Whenever I think of Logan, whenever someone signs his name, says his name or writes it, my tummy fills up with butterflies._ he signed hesitantly.

_Kendall, honey, I think you have a crush on Logie._ his mom signed back, smiling. Kendall's mouth set into a thin line and he raced back to his room. Opening his laptop, he logged onto Skype. Clicking on 'Video Call', he sighed.

Logan accepted the call even though he'd been sleeping. He yawned. His short raven-colored hair was spiked all over the place and his small brown eyes had bluish bruising under them. _You know,___he signed, rubbing his eyes, _some people sleep at eleven o'clock at night._

Kendall rolled his eyes. _Only you Loges. Can you come over? I really need to talk to you._ the blonde signed.

Logan sighed. _Now? I guess. Be there in five._

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

Kendall had set up a bunch of blankets and pillows on the ground for when Logan arrived, but fell asleep before the small brunette got there.

***Logan's POV***

I reached the Knight's door and knocked softly. "Hi Logan." Mrs. Knight greeted me with a hug. "Kendall's in his room." I smiled and proceeded to Kendall's room. Pushing the door open, I saw the most beautiful blonde boy asleep on the floor. I sat down next to him and put my hand on his bare back, rubbing in slow circles like I knew he liked.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. _Logan?_ he signed.

_Yeah, _I smiled. _What's wrong buddy?_

_ My mom thinks I have a crush on you 'cause I told her that whenever something has to do with you, I get lots and lots of butterflies fluttering in my tummy._ he signed, a bit flustered.

I grinned. _You know, I've felt that way since we were seven, but never told anyone. _I pulled my blonde love into a hug. _I assume I'm sleeping over?_

_ You assume correctly._ His smile faded. _Does this mean we're like… a couple? _

_ If you want. Should we tell your mom?_ I replied.

I saw him bite his lower lip. _I think so. _Grabbing my hand he dragged me to the kitchen. He tapped Mama Knight's shoulder.

_Yes Kendall?_ she tilted her head.

He tightened his grip on my hand and looked at me warily. I smiled and nodded. Kendall took a deep breath and reluctantly let go of my hand. _Me and Logan are a couple, Mom. I love him._ He held my gaze and smiled.

"I love him too, Mama Knight." I said.

_Can Logan sleep over?_ Kendall asked.

_Well, seeing as it's almost midnight, yes._ she signed back, smiling. Kendall did his happy dance and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed his wrist and pulled his body close to mine.

_Come on. Let's go to your room._ I signed.

_Okay._ he signed with a huge smile on his face.

**~Five Months Later~**

***Kendall's POV***

I sat with the raven-haired boy I loved in my room with the TV on (even though I couldn't hear it). Our hands were intertwined and Logan's head rested on my bare chest. His eyes were shut and his breathing was normal. 'He's so adorable when he's sleeping.' I thought, smiling. Absentmindedly, I ran my fingers through his short hair.

***Logan's POV***

I could feel Kendall run his fingers through my hair. It felt good. I opened my eyes and sat up, facing him. I stared at his face for a couple seconds, admiring everything: his emerald green eyes, the color his cheeks turned when he got embarrassed, his melodic laugh, and his perfect lips. God, I wanted to kiss him so bad. 'Go for it!' my mind shouted. I took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." I muttered.

I closed my eyes, leaned toward the love of my life, tilted my head slightly and pressed my lips against his soft ones.

**Notes from RushersRuleTheWorld97: SUPSENSE! Since LaurenNicole97 likes to torture me with it constantly, I decided she and everyone should get some. Lol. **

**On a more serious note, I'm not updating anything until I get at least five reviews for this chapter. Sorry to sound so needy, but I'm sad cause people read and favorite my stories, but don't review. If you review you get a virtual cookie. *hands cookies out***


End file.
